


Leather

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana and Hannibal are dirty perverts, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Leather Trousers, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a reward for his good behaviour, Alana & Hannibal take their boy Will on a very special shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I couldn't get a beta for this work so please excuse any errors - they are my own. This little fic was born of some debauched conversations with @HannibalArt on Twitter revolving around Will and leather pants.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this - it's essentially fluff set in a universe where Alana and Hannibal play a Mummy/Daddy to Boy role in Will's life.

Alana and Hannibal shared a glance over the breakfast table. Today was the day, they’d discussed it, but breaking the news to Will was going to take some doing.

The young man’s hair had grown into a wild mass of curls which was currently his most prominent feature as he hoovered down a generous serve of Hannibal’s scrambled eggs.

Hannibal could sense Alana’s hesitation to broach the subject so once Will had finished eating he stepped behind him, casually sipping from his coffee and placing a reassuring hand on Will’s shoulder. “Alana and I have been talking…” He began. “You’ve been a very good boy to us.” He began to stroke Will’s hair.

The blood in Will’s veins turned to ice. Were the past few blissful months he had spent with Hannibal and Alana about to come to a horrible end. He had shared so much of himself with them, he didn’t think he could bear to be without them.

Alana could clearly see the panic forming on Will’s features. She reached across the table, taking his hands. She smiled proudly. “Will, we want you to come to the club with us.”

Hannibal rounded on the pair, wearing his own expression of pleasure. “It will be a debut of sorts. A chance to show off our boy.” His fingers tangled lightly in Alana’s hair. She leaned into the touch.

Will grinned with relief, but after a moment his face fell. “But I don’t have anything to wear.”

“A tiny, insignificant detail.” Hannibal reassured him.

Half an hour later they’d piled into the Bentley and were cruising to downtown Baltimore, the dodgy end. Hannibal parked in front of a small, unassuming leather goods store. Although he and Alana frequented it for various supplies for their trysts with Will and each other, they had never brought the empath there.

“I’m going to get some coffee.” Alana announced as she climbed out of the car. “I’ll see you guys in there.”

Hannibal nodded, putting his arm around Will. They wandered into the shop, the front of which was filled with handbags, wallets, luggage tags, all hand made and expensive.

However Hannibal’s gaze barely acknowledged the finery. He quickly drew Will into the back of the shop which displayed an array of whips, straps and crops, some of a kind which Will was intimately familiar with. He blushed, remembering the groans and whimpers and even tears such implements had extracted from him. And worse, how much he had enjoyed it, whether it be Hannibal with a single tail whip or Alana’s more delicate kiss with a riding crop.

While Will stood agape, Hannibal had busied himself talking to the shop’s owner, getting advice on the best sizes for Will’s attire, or perhaps on a new toy to torment his boy with.

Alana soon arrived, coming up behind Will just as he turned flusteredly away from the wall of implements. They collided, sending a shower of coffee all over Will’s white dress shirt.

Alana gasped in shock, quickly pulling the shirt open and off so the hot liquid wouldn’t burn Will’s skin. “I’m SO sorry.” She said, running her hands over his bare chest. Once she had ascertained Will was unharmed, she dipped her mouth to his for a quick kiss.

Hannibal cleared his throat, gesturing towards a small changing area in the back. “Master Peter has set out some things for you to try on, William.” He said with a wolfish smile.

Will nodded obediently, trying not to feel self-conscious in his shirtless state. He wasn't quite comfortable with the large scar across his belly, even if it was a token of Hannibal's admittedly unconventional love. 

Inside the changing room was a rack of leather pants. They all looked the same to Will, but if his Master and Mistress wanted him to try them on, what choice did he have?

“Make sure you show us every pair.” Alana called “We want to make sure you will look your absolute best.”

Will hesitantly pulled on the first pair. It felt strange, a bit like he was trying on Daddy’s clothing. Though the pants were a perfect fit for his waist, they were a snugger fit than he was used to, almost like a second skin.

“How’re you going in there?” Alana called.

Will cleared his throat. “F-fine. I’m coming out now.” He said, and pulled back the curtain.

Alana nearly dropped her coffee, though she tried to act casual. Hannibal’s tongue snaked out across his lower lip. “Turn around.” He commanded gruffly.

At Will’s resultant movement, Hannibal’s eyes slipped closed. _Oh yes._ The soft black leather perfectly accentuated Will’s ass and Hannibal had no doubt the pants would fit even better once Will’s underwear were done away with.

“What do you think?” Will asked innocently.

Alana and Hannibal exchanged a glance.

Alana schooled herself into practicality. “I think we need to see some more, I mean you’ve only tried on one pair and you must have a dozen in there.”

“Okay.” Will replied breezily. He went back into the change room and put on the next pair. These ones had a bootleg cut, balancing out his chicken legs.

He struck a pose as he came out. Alana came over, tugging at the leather and taking the opportunity to fondle his ass, under the guise of checking the fit. “I think I preferred the first ones. Hannibal?” She turned Will so Hannibal could appreciate his ass, landing a hard spank against his left cheek.

Hannibal smiled “I need to see more to be sure.”

Flustered by Alana’s attentions, Will returned to the cubicle.

He tried on 8 more pairs of leather pants, with Alana and Hannibal finding fault with each of them, after they’d fabricated excuses to fondle his leather-clad ass. Finally, frustratedly, he put on the final pair.

Will’s cheeks were pink with discontent as he emerged from the cubicle.

Alana looked him over, from the mass of curls on his head, down his rosy cheeks, eyes brimming with tears of frustration, along the shadow of his beard. As her eyes dipped to his muscular arms and chest, she began to step towards him, fingers dancing along the waistband of his pants.

Hannibal similarly moved closer, stalking around behind Will and inhaling his scent, intermingled with the strong scent of leather conditioner that the shop had.

“You’re beautiful.” Alana whispered to Will, allowing him to bury his head in her shoulder.

“Obviously not. If I can’t make a pair of leather pants look good.” He sulked.

Alana couldn’t hold back a peal of laughter. Her eyes met with Hannibal’s over Will’s shoulder. “You think _that’s_ why we made you try on all those trousers?”

Will blinked, pulling back to look at Alana. “Well, why else would you?”

Hannibal kissed Will warmly on the forehead. “Because you look wonderfully distracting in them all, and we were enjoying ourselves.” He replied soothingly.

“So which ones do you want me to wear to the club?” Will asked more calmly.

“Whichever ones you like. But you must wear them properly. Without underwear.” He leaned into Will’s ear “Like a second skin.”

Will shivered with desire, covering Hannibal’s mouth with his own. “These ones will do.” He breathed impatiently “Can we go home now, Master?”

“Of course.” Hannibal smiled “I believe your Mistress has a new toy she wants to try as well.”

Alana paid for their purchases and she and Hannibal escorted Will out of the shop, one hand each on one of Will’s ass cheeks.


End file.
